leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Vi/@comment-9705522-20131006105729/@comment-9705522-20131007140754
no im actually not speaking about high ad and armor/mr/hp. im talking about lower-ish ad and high armor/mr/hp. because, as most should know, she barely needs any ad to kill. i made the calculation, where an adc has a warmogs or a randuins. either way vi manages to burst them down to about 800 hp (post mitigation with only bork, frozen and black cleaver), and they are slowed by 55% while vi is sped up by 30%. in other words, escapes wont save you. but you wont even have escapes, as this is the situation where you used them. because if you dont, you will get ccd close to her team, and they can simply deal enough damage to kill you before you have a chance. there are 2 possible situations this can result in. a, you are dead. b, you are so low and vi is chasing you that you have to run away and are unable to joing the fight, leaving it a 4v5. thats it. as for guaranteed kill, no. vi is the only one who can do that. lets look at ww and 2 situations. first, warded, second, not warded. first situation. warwick: 0 chance of success. why? simple. your ult has a 700 range, and you have no other dash. they will simply retreat before you get close enough. vi: medium chance of success. ult has 800 range, and her q has 725 range. its possible that she qs in and ult, and you wont be able to do anything, despite your ward. next situation, not warded. warwick: medium chance of success. your ult still is 725 range. which means that if they are more than 725 range away from fog of war (which is usually the case), there is a chance they can escape. vi: 100% chance of success. there is simply no way they will be able to react. hell, if they are close enough for wws ult, you can use your q for some extra damage and then ult. and now if the gank is successful. warwick surpresses for 1.8 seconds, and deals 250+2 per bonus ad during that time. vis ult ccs for 1.25 seconds and deals 125+1.4. that actually sounds like an advantage for warwick. but, there is a big difference. well, 3 really. first, the way their ults work. warwick channels for the whole ult but 3 seconds. vi channels for half of it. so she can use more stuff. second, her target will instinctively run away. while that isnt real cc, during that time your teammate can deal damage. and third and most of all, warwick deals pitiful damage. vi deals a crapton early on. and if you survive her burst, its not gonna help you. she can just attack you a bit more, and guess what? her w deals insane amount of damage. considering the mostly tanky or even tankier build 13% of max hp. unless the vi makes stupid mistakes, there is no way any adc will survive her if he fights her. even barrier wont save you. thats actually why she was picked at worlds. because of her guaranteed kill ganks, and her late game, where she can ult and murder their adc.